Prior practice in model aircraft with multiple propellers has been to use a separate engine for each propeller, resulting in a complex system with many operational difficulties. Primarily the multiple engines are not easy to start, tune and get running properly all at the same time. If one engine fails in flight the model aircraft is likely to go out of control in the hands of any but the most skillful and experienced hobbyist, suffering considerable and costly damage. In the present invention the multiplicity of propellers are driven by a single engine through a system of pulleys, belts, and gears so that the model operates similarly to the familiar single engine aircraft. Now if the engine fails in flight even the neophyte modeler can guide the aircraft to a safe landing. For added realism, the propellers on one side of the aircraft can be made to turn clockwise and on the other side to turn counterclockwise through reversing gearing, if desired.